Lost Legends
by Elfaer Giliell
Summary: The Fate of Middle Earth rest upon one girl. If she fails then Middle Earth will be engulfed by darkness. *completed*
1. Past or Present

Anything you recognize isn't mine, anything you don't recognize is mine.  
  
This story takes place in the 1980's in Europe. The girl is 20. She has been staying with her aunt for the summer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 Past or Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A young women sat astride a silver horse. Her name was Renon. She was fair with pale skin, blue eyes, and golden copper hair. Also her ears were strangely pointed like an elves. The moon was full and high in the sky. She was taking a ride through a forest known as Elves Wood. Everyone said that evil lurked in there. By evil they meant elves. Renon looked around. The woods were quiet, peaceful, and gorgeous. She believed non of the rumors. Renon knew nothing of her heritage. Though through some strain she hoped that she had some elf in her.  
  
She had been out for hours and decided to turn back. Renon spoke to her horse, Celebel (Silver Star) kel-eb-el, and off he went like fire was at his heels. Celebel was a fast horse and no horse could outrun him even if Shadow Fax were still alive. What had taken hours at a walk took about ten minutes at a canter. Coming up the driveway, all was quiet, too quiet. Like the quiet before a storm. All the lights in the house and barn where off. She dismounted and started towards the barn. Celebel snorted and pranced. Something is coming and its not good, he seemed to say.  
  
Renon reading her horse's actions, sprang lightly onto his back. Celebel didn't have a harness nor did he ever need one. Non of the horses Renon rode ever needed a harness. The storm suddenly exploded. Orcs came up from behind her. There was only one means of escape. That was a closed gate about four feet high. Renon spoke to her horse in a language she didn't understand but it seemed natural to her. Celebel did understand it though, he turned, and sprinted towards the gate. All of a sudden he leaped into the air, over the fence and landed safely on the other side. Celebel didn't stop he galloped towards the road.  
  
Orcs were in front and behind her. Remembering the sword at her side. She unsheathed it and urged her horse forward. As she went any orc that dared to get to close was rendered headless. Up a hill and into Elves Wood they went. Finally when she was deep in the woods she stopped. There were no orcs to be seen. Renon noticed a bow lying on the floor of leaves. The bow was finely crafted in elvish fashion but Renon didn't know this. It had gold decorations climbing on it like vines. She slipped from her horse's back and picked up the bow. Not far from where the bow had been there was blood. Renon decided to follow the trail. As she went the blood trail grew. Finally she mounted and continued to follow the trail.  
  
Ahead she saw something lying among the leaves. Renon dismounted and wandered slowly towards it. She had seen enough drawings to know what it was. It wasn't an animal or human, but an elf. A wounded elf. The elf was a male with a fair face and golden blond hair. The elf's face showed pain and agony. Without warning three orcs jumped out of a near by shrub.  
  
"We've found him now", stated one of them.  
  
When they saw Renon they attacked. Luckily she hadn't put down the sword and with three swift strokes beheaded them. The elf who had regained conciseness saw it happen before darkness came over him again. Renon quickly lifted the elf onto her horse. She then remounted and said to her horse, " They called you the elf horse. You know where the elves of this forest are. Hasten to them." With that Celebel took off. She urged and urged her horse to go swiftly.  
  
The elf went in and out of conciseness. When they reached the elf city in the heart of the woods the elf was losing his battle for life. Renon had given him all the strength she could. Celebel stopped in front of ten elves.  
  
"Who are you and were do you come from," asked one of them.  
  
"I am Renon. I found this elf lying in the leaves. He is wounded badly." She answered. Looking around she found strung bows aiming for her. Renon slipped from her horses back. Carefully she took the elf down.  
  
"Legolas," cried an elf, "what have you done to him."  
  
"Nothing. I found a blood trail and followed it. Like I said he was lying in the leaves. If I had done something why did I bring him ere. Wouldn't I have just killed him and left him." She protested.  
  
"Ellon, take her horse and put it in the stable. When your done show her to some lodging." said an elf by the name of Galadil.  
  
"I will take care of my own horse," Renon said angrily.  
  
"Fine then. Ellon go with her and when she's done show her to her lodging." answered Galadil. 


	2. The Truth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 The Truth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellon didn't say much. Renon stabled Celebel. When she was satisfied that he would get the best of care she allowed Ellon to lead her to her lodging. Her lodging as they called it was more like an empty storeroom. In a corner there was a cot. The walls and floor were made of stone and were cold. There was only one window and that was far up.  
  
"There will be guards stationed outside the door," said Ellon, "they will bring you food and drink." With that he left.  
  
She was allowed to keep her pack, but they took her sword and the bow she found. When she opened it she noticed that it was her aunt's pack not hers. Inside there was a ring and some slips of paper. One was her birth certificate the other was a note. It said: This ring is to be given to Faer (spirit) or Renon as you you call her. Raise her well. Don't forget to tell her about her about her true heritage. Elves From that moment Renon took up the name Faer.  
  
A couple days later Ellon came. "Legolas has waken and would like to speak with you."  
  
Ellon lead Faer up a long winding passage and into a large room. The room was wonderfully decorated and under a window towards the back of the room there was a bed. Ellon left quickly and shut the door. Faer went towards the bed. There was the elf from the woods.  
  
"Thanks," he said softly.  
  
"Thanks? For what?" Faer asked confused.  
  
"You saved my life. If you wouldn't of taken me hither I'd be dead." Even as Legolas said it something flickered in his eye.  
  
"I did what I thought to be right. Was I supposed to leave you there?" She had seen the flicker but didn't understand it.  
  
"No, of course not. Its just most of your kind think of us as evil."  
  
"My kind. I'm not one of them I'm an elf."  
  
"An elf! Well you do look like one but how do you know that?"  
  
"This letter." Faer gave him the letter. He seemed to take forever to go over it. When he finally did he called Ellon in.  
  
"Take this to Galadil. Take her to the room next store and give her Hadhafang back." Legolas said. Hadhafang was the name of Faer's sword.  
  
'Yes lord." Answered Ellon.  
  
Ellon took Faer into a room much like Legolas's room. Except this room had two windows. Ellon then left her. Not long after that Galadil came in.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me of this Renon," he said holding the letter.  
  
"I just found out a few days ago and call me Faer," she said angrily.  
  
Galadil turned and left. 


	3. Elves and Love

Chapter 3 Elves and Love  
  
The next day she was invited to come to a meeting of sorts. Apparently Galadil believed her. The meeting was like a party. There were at least forty elves or more. They were singing and telling long lost stories of the ages. Ellon came and seated her next to Legolas. He seemed to be in perfect health. They didn't talk at first. Faer was listening to a story about Sauron and the War of the Ring.  
  
"Want to go for a walk," Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, sure." Faer didn't really know what to say. She was enjoying the meeting, but she wanted to find out more about this Legolas.  
  
They left and they thought no one noticed, but Galadil had. When Galadil saw Legolas leading Faer out he didn't like it. Galadil sent Ellon to follow.  
  
Legolas took Faer over to a small lake. It was a clear, peaceful lake. After that he asked, "Do you want to go for a ride."  
  
"Sure but where?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," he answered.  
  
They went down to the stable. Legolas picked a small gray horse. Faer went to the back of the stable and got Celebgil. They both sprang to there horse's backs and were off. Ellon then lost them. Ellon went back and tolled Galadil he could follow them no farther.  
  
Legolas lead Faer and her horse through amaze of paths. Finally she asked, "How did you get here. Aren't you supposed to be in Valar?"  
  
"No. I was allowed to come to Middle Earth to see how it was fairing," he answered.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"How did you now that?"  
  
"There are books by Bilbo Baggins about your adventures with the ring and all."  
  
"Really I didn't know they still existed."  
  
They rode in silence for a while. Faer noticed the farther they went the darker it got. Finally they stopped.  
  
"This is the beginning of Mirkwood," stated Legolas.  
  
He asked her what had been going on in the world. After a few hours of talk they started back. Faer felt respect for the elf, but more than that she felt love and she knew it. Legolas felt the same way. Since both had learned how to cover up their feeling neither knew what the other felt.  
  
Galadil meet them when they returned. "Where have you been Legolas and why take her?" Apparently he still didn't trust Faer despite his earlier actions.  
  
"We went out for a ride that's all," Legolas stated with anger growing within him.  
  
"I haven't done any harm have I. No ones hurt," said Faer hotly.  
  
"That still remains to be seen. Ellon take Renon to her quarters," and with that Galadil left. Apparently he considered her a human not an elf and for a long while he called her Renon. 


	4. Forbidden or Not

Chapter 4 Forbidden or not!  
  
Legolas followed Faer and Ellon. When they reached Faer's room Ellon wouldn't let Legolas enter and directed him to his own room. Ellon then stood guard outside of Faer's room. The next few days Faer was stuck in her room. No one in, no one out. One night Legolas slipped in. "How are you doing? You want to get out?"  
  
"Of coarse I want to get out and I'm fine." Faer answered quietly.  
  
"Then come with me. Galadil isn't going to let you out." He stated.  
  
Legolas went to the lowest window and Faer followed. He then pried it open and jumped through. Faer followed him. Legolas then led her towards the stable. They both got on their horses and were of. Legolas led her in the direction of Mirkwood. When they reached Mirkwood Legolas said to dismount. He then led them into Mirkwood.  
  
They had been walking for an hour when Legolas turned from the path. After a couple minutes he led them to a clearing. There was Legolas's old home and his father's realm. Long has it been lost to elves and men. They stayed there for a few days.  
  
After about a week they went back. Galadil had been furious when he found out that Faer had disappeared and it didn't help when he found out Legolas was no where to be found. Later that day Galadil found out that Faer and Legolas were coming from the direction of Mirkwood. Galadil meet them. When they saw him they stopped laughing. They looked like little kids waiting for their punishment. "Where have you been." He asked addressing Legolas.  
  
"We just came back from my father's realm," he answered.  
  
This infuriated Galadil even more for Legolas was the only remaining elf currently in Middle Earth who knew were the lost realm was and he was showing it to an outsider. Even if Faer was an elf he still didn't trust her. "Renon why did you leave your room?" Galadil questioned.  
  
"I hate being locked up somewhere." She answered not wanting Legolas to get into any more trouble and partly because it was true.  
  
"Well then your going to hate what I'm going to do."  
  
"Faer is to do as she likes," said Legolas swiftly.  
  
"She has put you under her spell as I feared but you may do as you like Renon." Galadil was astonished that Legolas would stand up for someone he just met. Yet he didn't know that Legolas had brought her to the lake known as Truth Lake. It showed Faer wasn't lying about the note or herself and that was all he needed to know.  
  
Galadil left right after that. Legolas then turned to Faer who was staring at him. Something went through his mind, ' Was she using him,' but he quickly pushed it back. That is a stupid question the lake showed she wasn't lying.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For standing up for me."  
  
Legolas was just about to say something when an elf came stumbling into the yard.  
  
"Galinon what has happened." Asked Legolas. Galinon had a large jagged scar on his face and his side was cut.  
  
He said nothing for then Galinon dropped dead. A million questions went through Legolas's mind. While he was standing there Faer went and got five elves to take the elve's body away. Galadil then came. He didn't believe Faer had anything to do with it for she had been in Mirkwood not Green Vale and Legolas would not let her out of his sight even if he was asleep. Elves sleep with their eyes open and hands crossed on their chest. 


	5. The Hunt

Chapter 5 The Hunt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Legolas, Faer, and about ten other elves left to find the elf killer. Legolas didn't want Faer to come, but she insisted. They traveled for a few days following the trail that Galinon left. Later that day they came into a clearing and found some dead wargs. This troubled the company for nothing not even orcs would have killed the wargs in this manner. The wargs were sliced open and only their heads had been left unhindered.  
  
"Who could have done this?" asked Ellon who come for the hunt.  
  
"You mean what," said Legolas.  
  
Faer had been quiet through out the whole trip. Her ring that must have been given to her by her parents had told her all she needed to know about what they were about to face. The ring had also told her that it was called 'Silver wind,' it told her another thing that Legolas had doubts about her.  
  
Three days later the whole group stood before the thing they had been searching for. It had called itself Nash. Nash had been worst than everyone but Faer had expected. Soon all the company was backing down. Still there stood Faer she had not moved though she watched as Nash struck fear into the elves about even Legolas. Finally she spoke, " You kill with pleasure yet that will stop for I am wielder of the lost ring of the Silver Wind and you will fall before it."  
  
For the first time Legolas noticed the ring. He had heard many a legend about the ring but all said it had been lost forever. Yet only one could wield it and it would never let the wielder lie to the good but the evil where a different story. With the ring fear fled from the hearts of the elves.  
  
When they got back to the Elven City everyone was curious to know what she had said so she told them. Galadil finally excepted her as who she really was and never called her Renon again. Legolas had cast all doubts he had had about her.  
  
"Faer I doubted you I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Of course. For I love you like no other and to hold a grudge would be stupid." She answered him. Legolas couldn't believe what he had heard. 


	6. For Better or Worse

Chapter 6 for better or worse  
  
  
  
There seemed to be no new adventures. Legolas would take Faer out to his father's realm and soon she knew the way there. When Legolas sneaked of to go hunting she would go to Mirkwood's secret realm and clean it up for it hadn't been used for ages. Soon it was looking as it the most important person was coming. One night Faer led Legolas to the lost realm he couldn't believe what she had done to it. It was no longer run down but it looked as if all of the old inhabitants were there again.  
  
They showed know one. With the rings help Faer found out why he had first brought her there. The months went by and soon there was a new evil that her ring could not tell her about. Which would mean this evil was new yet it was not made by man. Men, elves, and orcs were getting killed by this thing that the elves called evil light. Since what Faer had done to the last creature the elves pleaded that she come on this hunt and Legolas could not sway her. Soon they were off. They rode for days with no miss haps.  
  
One day Faer was on watch and some strange shadow had come over them yet she did not wake the others. Out of the darkness came the evil thing. Faer fought it. She was thrown against a tree. Faer felt blood trickle down her face. She stood and took out Hadhafang. The thing also drew a sword. It was broad and must have weighted a ton yet it was short and that would give Faer the advantage. When the swords first collided she knew he had not expected so much for a girl elf. Again the swords came together this time Faer had been surprised and thrown of balance. She had not expected him to hit so hard since he had hit so weakly the first time. Taking advantage of this the thing sprang at her and for once Faer was glad that she was an elf. With all the agility she possessed she sprang out of the way. This time she had the advantage and sliced at him with her sword. She had cut him quit deeply for he yelled, " This isn't the last," and ran.  
  
Faer didn't tell anyone what had the night before for she didn't want to worry them. The days were long and still the shadow lingered. The only thing that gave the elves hope was the ring Faer possessed. Yet Legolas knew something was wrong or she was hiding something but he didn't voice it. A week went by with still nothing.  
  
But one night much like the night when the shadow came, the thing came again. This time like the last Faer was the night watcher. It said its name. Which was Grugmashna. Grugmashna which creatures soon started calling Grug attacked. Faer was again thrown against a tree by some unforeseen force. Everything started to go black but she fought and pushed it back. She got up but this time she used her ring and sent Grug up against a stone wall that must at one time been part of a stronghold. Suddenly she flew and hit a stone wall. Faer felt blood trickle down her face.  
  
"I know magic to for I am Saruman the white." Said Grug.  
  
" There is only one White wizard and that is Gandalf," said Faer calmly.  
  
"Never again speak his ." But that is all he got to say for Faer sent him flying. Then she cast a spell that no magic was to be used until one of them were dead.  
  
Grug got up and tried a spell but it didn't work and he scowled a hideous scowl that would make any one else's blood run cold. He drew his sword and charged but Faer had also drew her sword and jumped out of the way. 


	7. Watch or Help

Chapter 7 Watch or Help  
  
Something had waken Legolas. He looked and didn't see Faer anywhere but he did hear the clash of swords. Picking up his bow, arrows, and knives he followed the sound. It was dark and there was no moon even though it was supposed to be out. He reached a clearing and walked to the ridge of it. There was Faer and a monster. Both where battling. Something went through him he didn't want to lose her though he was sure she would want to do this herself. Legolas stood there wondering whether to watch or help. Finally he came a conclusion, 'If things turn bad I'll help,' he said to himself.  
  
Faer jumped out of the way again she didn't even notice Legolas standing there watching her. She fought with all her strength not daring to run for she didn't want him killing anything else. Even if she tried to run she wouldn't be able to get out. Grug had cast a spell before she had come that there would no one coming in our leaving the valley until the battle was over.  
  
Faer jumped at him. The blade went in deep into Grug's stomach. Grug let out a deafening scream. He plunged at her. For once Faer was caught of guard and the sword went through her stomach.  
  
Legolas tried to run into the valley but was stopped by some unseen force. Legolas couldn't believe it he would have to watch his love die. He screamed but no sound came out.  
  
Faer felt pain go through her body but she wouldn't run. She fought on. Faer stabbed Grug with a small knife. She was then thrown back. Pain shot up through her shoulder. Looking at it she found that she had landed on a dropped knife. Grug's dropped knife. She pulled it out and a second wave of pain went through her shoulder. Faer jumped up and through the knife into Grug's stomach. He just looked down at it. She took the chance and put her sword through his stomach. Grug fell no sound escaped his mouth.  
  
For the first time Faer noticed Legolas. She ran over to him. They embraced and Legolas quickly took her back to camp. When they reached camp Legolas woke two elves and tolled them to tend to Faer wounds.  
  
After two days they started back. All the elves had went to the clearing to see Grug. Soon they arrived back at the city. Legolas tolled Galadil what he had seen. Galadil ordered some healers to take Faer to her room and to tend to her wounds. Faer had passed out one and a half days ago and hadn't waken since. Legolas was beginning to worry. He never left her side. About a week later Faer woke. Legolas had been sleeping in a chair next to her, but woke when she stirred. Faer looked around and tried to remember where she was. Yet this wasn't what she remembered. Faer remembered trees and Legolas telling her that she was okay. Legolas was there, but the trees had gone and had been replaced by a ceiling and walls.  
  
Legolas spoke, " You are finally awake. You've been asleep for nearly a week. You're in the Elven City."  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"In the city you took me to when I was hurt."  
  
Recognition went over Faer's face. Now she remembered. She looked around the room and then back at Legolas. At that moment Galadil walked in. Faer looked at Legolas with a strange look. 


	8. The Journey to Valinor

Disclaimer Everyone who reviewed thanks. I'm sssooooo sorry that the last chapters were so short. I promise that this one will be longer.  
  
Ch. 8 The Journey to Valinor After a few months Faer was well again. She noticed Legolas packing and asked what he was doing. He looked up and said, " My time here is at an end. I must go back to Valinor.  
  
"If you go back I will come with you." Faer stated as she started to pack.  
  
Legolas turned and starred at her. Thoughts went through his mind. 'Would his father allow him to be with her. Would the Valar allow her to come? Of course they would, she had the most powerful ring.' "Of course you can come." He said.  
  
A few hours later they were ready to leave. The whole city turned out to say farewell. Legolas was happy their people excepted her. Galadil was there and gave Faer a parting gift. As they left every one in the city said farewell. The sound was wonderful, even the best choir would envy them.  
  
Legolas watched Faer as they left. Her face was full of emotion and her eyes were stars. Faer turned and looked at Legolas. She had felt him starring at her. When she had said that she was coming she had feared that Legolas would say no. Yet he didn't. She was going to Valinor. She had dreamed about Valinor since reading all of J.R.R. Tolkien's books on Middle Earth. That was a long time ago and then she had believed Valinor to be a very real dream, but nothing more.  
  
One thing that worried her was Thranduil. He was nice, but would he allow her to be with his youngest son. The Valar didn't worry her. Two months ago (before the hunt) Manwe had sent her an eagle asking her to come to Valinor to live with the gods.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Legolas dragging her back to reality.  
  
"I'm thinking about what are future and what your father will say about me."  
  
"I was worried about that and what the Valar will say."  
  
"You need not worry about the Valar. They sent me the eagle that came a while back. They asked me to come and I said only with Legolas."  
  
"They did well that's a relief."  
  
Changing the subject Faer said, " Let's go through Mirkwood. Then we will stop a mile from the west edge."  
  
"I would love to go through Mirkwood, but why do we have to?"  
  
"There are roads and cities I would rather not go through."  
  
For the next few hours they rode in silence. Nothing much happened. The forest was beautiful and peaceful as always. They traveled at a trot for fear of the spider webs kept them from going faster. Not all evil was gone from Mirkwood and that is why they meet no men. No logging company dared to touch any of the trees and people who went in rarely ever came out.  
  
When they were a mile away from the edge of Mirkwood they stopped. They unpacked some food and blankets. Legolas made a small fire and they ate some lembas bread.  
  
The next day they didn't set out.  
  
"Why do we stay here?" asked Legolas.  
  
"It will be better if we travel under the shade of night from now until we reach the western shore." Answered Faer.  
  
The day went by fast. By night they were ready to leave. In a few minutes they reached a road. There were no cars out, but they still went quickly. Their horses were silent and so were they. After riding for an hour they stopped. They ate and talked a little. "Why do we have to go so fast over the road," asked Legolas who clearly didn't know how much danger he had been in on his way to Elves Wood.  
  
"Remember when I told you about cars. Well some men who drive them won't stop the cars for anything." Faer explained.  
  
"Really you mean they would kill us?"  
  
"Yes some men would do that. Legolas was silent for a while. Faer wondered what he was thinking about. After a while she became lost in her own thoughts, when she heard a shriek and snapped back to reality. Legolas asked what it was, but Faer told him she didn't know.  
  
Faer asked her ring and found out what it was. It was a monster that had been awaken by Grug. She didn't tell Legolas. Faer had hoped that they could reach the boat and cast off before it got them.  
  
"I think we should go faster," said Faer.  
  
Legolas didn't argue. He wanted to get out of there too, but not because of the monster. Legolas didn't like the feel of the forest.  
  
Faer could fell the monsters eyes on them. She turned to look, but saw nothing. Legolas noticed and asked her what she was doing. "Nothing I was just happy to get out of that place." She said and hated herself for lying. The rest of the night nothing much happened. They reached a large clearing and made camp. The day was cloudy and humid. Faer walked over to Legolas and sat down. She laid her head on his chest. Legolas looked down at her surprised, but his heart got the better of him and he kissed her on the forehead. Faer smiled and looked up. She kissed him on the lips. Faer's caught the sound of something and she broke away.  
  
Legolas noticed that she was worried about something. "What is it, love?" he asked.  
  
"Something is watching us. We have to go."  
  
Legolas noticed that she was serious and started to pack. Faer walked over to one of the packs and pulled a sword out of it. She put it in a sheath on her belt and mounted. When Legolas mounted they left. They rode for hours. Passing over roads and through small towns. Finally at five in the morning they stopped.  
  
Faer laid down next to Legolas and fell asleep. Legoals looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep. When Legolas woke, Faer was making a morning snack.  
  
"When did you get up?" Legolas asked.  
  
"An hour before the sun came up." Faer answered with a smile.  
  
"You didn't wake me?"  
  
"Why would I? You looked so peaceful."  
  
Legolas smiled and walked over. Faer kissed himon his lips. He broke away and looked at her. A smile played at his lips. Faer smiled and went bach to making the snack. Legolas left to find some water. After a while Faer became worried. She called to Celebel and went to find him. She didn't go far before she found a trail of something being dragged. Something caught her eye, it was the leaf pin that Legolas had gotten in Lothlorien during the end of the third age.  
  
Right away Faer knew that the monster had gotten him. She followed the trail for hours before coming to a cave. The trail went in and so did she. Her ring glowed at her comand. The light it gave off could have lighted an indoor football feild. There were bones and armor lying on the floor. Faer took out her sword when she heard a scream.  
  
Dispite the pain Legolas had managed to keep his mouth closed, but when it got to much he screamed. The monster laughed and watched as Legolas flinched at the sound. "She can't save you now," hissed the monster. 


	9. At All Costs

Disclaimer: Okay this chap tells what happened to the Witch King in ROTK so if you haven't read the books this might give away something.  
  
Ch. 9 At All Costs  
  
Faer walked in at that very moment. "Like I guessed a foul Nazgul," she said hotly.  
  
The Nazgul laughed and took out his sword. Faer smiled and met his challenge. "Sern crist is I Crist ned i Odog Elenath." (This sword is The Sword of the Seven Stars) she said before putting it through his stomach. (Faer got the sword from Galadil as a farewell gift) The Nazgul shrieked the same shriek that the Witch King did when Eowyn killed him. Faer turned her attention to Legolas. She went to him and found that he was hurt mentally as well as physically. His right arm was shattered, the skin on his chest was torn, and he didn't recognize Faer. Faer whistled to Celebel. Taking a cloak from a pack she carefully wrapped it around him. Picking Legolas up she put him on Celebel and then mounted. With one word from Faer, Celebel was off down the tunnel. Her ring was once again glowing. When they exited the cave Faer put Celebel into a gallop and rode to their camp.  
  
Faer packed up everything and put the packs on Legolas's horse. She then remounted with Legolas and made for the Grey Havens. The other horse followed, but soon fell behind. Faer rode as fast as she could for days with only one or two stops. They finally reached the havens. Cirdan the shipwright was waiting for them.  
  
"Legolas is hurt so get the boat ready and we will board." Faer said quickly.  
  
Cirdan did as he was told. Not long after he came out on a silver ship. When he put the plank down they boarded. With Cirdan steering they left the havens.  
  
**************  
  
Elrond and Thranduil were walking along the beach when they saw a silver ship sail up into the harbor. The ship docked and as soon as the plank went down a silver horse with a silver rider came thundering out. The horse skidded and stopped in front of Elrond. For the first time Elrond noticed that the rider was a she-elf. The elf swung off the horse and when she landed she gently pulled Legolas down. Thranduil gasped when he saw his youngest son. "What have you done to him?" Thranduil said in shock.  
  
Oh, what a nice impression that was, Faer thought. "I have done nothing. I was riding with him to the havens when he disappeared. After awhile I found a cave and went inside. There I found not only Legolas, but a Nazgul also," she said.  
  
"Really. And how do we know that you're not lying."  
  
" My name is Faer and I'm the wielder of The Ring of the Silver Wind and the Sword of the Seven Stars. If you do not believe me ask Manwe or even Varda could tell you who I am."  
  
Elrond was shocked and stared at the ring on her finger. Thranduil still didn't believe her. He called upon some elves and told them to take Legolas to Galadriel. Thranduil pulled Faer's arm and lead her towards Valmar. They then they headed towards Taniquetil. After a long climb they got to the top. Thranduil went in front of Manwe. "This elf claims to be Faer the wielder of the legendary sword and lost ring."  
  
"And she is, Thranduil. Your son was not hurt by her." Manwe then directed his attention to Faer. "I'm happy you decided to come. Now let us see how Legolas is doing."  
  
They walked back down the steps. Faer noticed the beauty of Valmar. There was gold, silver, marble, and many other materials all over. The roads were made of white marble and the houses of gold and silver. After a few minutes they came to a small cottage. Manwe told them to go in. the cottage was huge. It may have looked small outside, but inside it was huge. Manwe lead them to the back. There Legolas lay and Galadriel was standing over him chanting some spell.  
  
"How does he fare?" asked Faer not saying it, but sending the question into Galadriel's mind.  
  
Galadriel looked up her face worried. "His cuts have healed, but his has not. I fear the Nazgul said or did something to him. He thinks that you betrayed him." Galadriel answered sadly in the same way as Faer had asked.  
  
"Is he awake?" Faer asked out loud.  
  
"Yes he is. You may talk to him if you wish."  
  
Faer walked over to the other side of the bed, so she was not in Galadriel's way. "Legolas I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I never abandoned you. When you didn't come back I went to search for you and found you in a cave." Faer said as she started to weep.  
  
Legolas looked up and touched her face with his hand. Faer looked into his and saw that he wanted to believe her, but something was holding him back. Thranduil saw that Faer really did love his son and was sad that he didn't trust her anymore. Elrond couldn't believe that Legolas could be so blind. Even he could see the love in her eyes and he was sure Thranduil could to. Manwe had left to get something and Galadriel was busy making a sleep potion.  
  
Legolas pulled his hand away and seemed to start to build a wall around his heart. Faer could tell he was pulling away from her. She hated herself for not being there for him. Galadriel came and poured the potion passed his lips. Legolas fell to sleep almost instantly. Faer turned and left telling Galadriel to call her when Legolas awoke.  
  
"My dear girl he needs time to heal his wounds." Galadriel said cautiously.  
  
"The more time I give him, the stronger the wall will get and the harder to take it down. If he doesn't see the truth and blocks me out he will just cover his wound and it will never heal. If he faces the truth there is a good chance it will heal," Faer snapped back and left.  
  
A light breeze welcomed Faer as she walked out of the cottage. Legolas didn't need to say it nor did Galadriel have to tell her. Legolas didn't trust her anymore and that was the bottom line. She was in Valinor like she had wished, but it wasn't like she had dreamed. In her dreams she had a perfect life and an elf husband that had always loved and always would. Know she had found that, but it had been taken away.  
  
Faer looked around and saw a dwarf coming towards her. That must be Gimli, she thought. Gimli seemed hotter than a Mexican green dip. "What happened to Legolas?" he asked. Well more like demanded.  
  
"A Nazgul got him. He had went to get some water and I was making a morning snack." she answered with sad eyes and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"It's okay. He is sleeping. You could wait for him to get up or show me around."  
  
"I'll show you around, but how will we know when he has waken?"  
  
"I asked Galadriel to tell me. Hey maybe you could talk some sense into him."  
  
***************  
  
For most of the day, at least what was left of it, Gimli showed Faer around. He asked her if had heard of any dwarfs. She told him that if there were any they don't come out often. Galadriel had sent a messenger that Legolas had waken and they started towards the cottage. 


	10. The Chosen One

Please if you read review, too. Thanks to anyone who reviewed.  
  
Chap. 10 The Chosen One  
  
Faer and Gimli walked into Legolas's room. Legolas greeted Gimli, but ignored Faer. They talked about what Legolas had been doing. Galadriel came in and showed her to a bed on the other side of the room, she then left. All of Faer's packs had been put on the bed. She took out the sword and wiped it off before putting it back.  
  
Faer couldn't fall asleep that night. She got up and left to find Celebel. After she found him and made sure he was all right she went back to the cottage. Legolas watched her. He was still in love with her, but he didn't trust her. She repacked everything and sat on her bed waiting for morning.  
  
"Where are you going?" croaked Legolas.  
  
"I'm going back to Middle Earth. I'm needed by are people. Legolas, please understand," said Faer. Hurt flashed in his eyes and he turned away. " Legolas I still love you and when you're better if you wish to come with me, you may. I will wait until you're better."  
  
The morning sun peeked through the window. Faer had waited for an hour for an answer. She left the cottage and went to Manwe.  
  
"I know now what I need to do," she said to him.  
  
"Really and what is that?" asked Manwe.  
  
"I must help my people that are still on Middle Earth."  
  
What about Legolas? He is still in love with you despite what he said."  
  
"I know he does and he may come with me if he wishes."  
  
"Have you told him?"  
  
"Yes, he didn't answer when I told him that he may come along."  
  
"When are you going to leave?"  
  
In a few days unless Legolas comes along. Then I will wait till he is better."  
  
"Well, go find out if he will go with you," said Manwe, "that is if he will speak with you."  
  
Faer turned and went down the long flight of stairs. She ran into Gimli and they talked. After a while he left to go find Galadriel. She went into the cottage and asked Legolas if he would come with her when she left. He turned and looked into her eyes. All he saw was love and hope.  
  
" Legolas you have to understand. I was chosen for this. This is the reason the sword and ring came to me. No matter what happens I will always love you," she said.  
  
Memories flashed before his eyes. Memories of times with her and what she had done for him. This was the second time she had saved his life. "I will come with you," Legolas didn't know what he was saying. To him it felt like someone else said it.  
  
"Great we will leave as soon as you are able to travel or when you are ready to leave."  
  
Legolas turned and pretended to go to sleep. Faer took out her sword and started to practice moves with it. He turned, watched her, and couldn't believe that a she-elf could be that good with a sword. 'She is almost as good as Aragorn,' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later Faer and Legolas were packing and getting ready to leave. Thranduil was trying to change Legolas's mind. She watched Thraduil and sighed, he already hated her. Elrond came up behind her.  
  
"The boat is ready, milady," he said.  
  
"Okay. I'm still worried about Legolas and Thranduil. Thranduil is trying to change his mind, again," she said.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't worry about it. He loves you, he may not trust you, but he loves you. Legolas would never break his word."  
  
"Thanks, well I better put my stuff on the boat."  
  
Faer left with all her things. She went to the boat and put her packs on it. The boat was the same silver boat that they had come on. It seemed to glow in the fading light of the moon. She then loaded Celebel onto the boat. After making sure he settled in she went back to the cottage.  
  
Thranduil was just leaving when she came in. He almost ran her over on his way out. Legolas was putting the final touches on his packs. She went over to her side of the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. After she made sure she went over to Legolas. He had started to unpack everything. Thranduil had come back in and was standing over him with a big smile. "What are you doing, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"I've changed my mind. I'm staying," he said with out looking up. "You mean your father changed your mind."  
  
Thranduil became enraged. "I'm looking out for my son."  
  
"He's not 50 any more. He's old enough to make up his own mind."  
  
Thranduil glared at her and stalked out of the room. She turned to Legolas. He still wouldn't look at her. Sighing she went out to the boat. Galadriel, Elrond, Manwe, and Varda were waiting for her. She smiled, happy that someone cared. "Where is Legolas?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Thranduil changed his mind," she said.  
  
Elrond's eyes softened. "Oh I'm sorry my dear. Are you still going?" asked Varda.  
  
"Yes. This is my fate. Whether Legolas wishes to be apart of it or not." Faer answered almost crying.  
  
She then said bye to them. "Care for the Sword of the Seven Stars, my dear. Bye." With those last words from Varda the silver ship set sail. 


	11. An Evil Reborn

Chap 11 An Evil Reborn  
  
Faer looked over the sea to Valinor. There her love was. She looked away, her heart was broken. Looking towards Middle Earth she that before returning she must fulfill her fate. Whether it was her doom or victory. Something was brewing in Middle Earth. A shadow had crept over the land. Whispers of a nameless evil, someone or something that seemed old and wise, but new and strong.  
  
The evil she knew of. More power than the one ring on its masters hand and more deadly than a Balrog to an ant. The ship finally docked in the Grey Havens. Faer put all of her things on a saddle and flung it on to her horses back. "Stay out of trouble," Cirdan called out to her as she rode off into the woods.  
  
"My fate is leading me into trouble. There is no way around it. Tell Legolas that I love him," called Faer and rode of into the morning.  
  
She rode for hours, not even stopping for lunch. In the distance came sounds of bombs. The war had begun. Sighing, she stopped, ate some lembas, and fell asleep. In the morning she had a small snack and left. She knew time was pressing and she needed all the speed that she could get.  
  
Faer pushed her horse to his limit. Celebel threw up his head in protest, but kept going. Finally she pulled him down to a trot. She was close to the ruins of Minas Tirith. The city had fallen and only its ruins remained.  
  
"Such a great city. Come Celebel we will stay there for the night," she said.  
  
Bombs could be seen a few hundred miles from the ancient city. Gun shots rang through the air. Faer rode through the gates and could swear she saw someone watching her. She made her way up to the kings final resting place.  
  
Upon entering she went to Elessar's (Aragorn) final resting place. "I will fulfill what you set out to do. I only wish that we could have had time to form a fellowship, but time is sparse," she then stared to recite something, "All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that are strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be the blade that was broken: The crownless again shall be king. Sleep well great king."  
  
(This poem is not mine, it is J.R.R. Tolkien's and I'm only borrowing it)  
  
Faer then left and rode up to the citadel. She put Celebel in the old stables and went to an empty room. After a few hours she fell into elven dreams. She saw Legolas and ran towards him. "I love you, Greenleaf." she called out to him. He turned, his stunning dark blue eyes were sad.  
  
"Come back. You will die if you stay," he said pleadingly.  
  
"How do you know this? Who has told you."  
  
"Galadriel has seen it, love."  
  
"Galadriel lost her foresight when the one ring was destroyed. So I'm sorry, but I promised Aragorn that I would stay to the end. Manwe and the Valar are counting on me. I can't."  
  
She woke, some how she knew that it wasn't Legolas speaking. She walked out. The breeze hit her and so did the smell of death. A red sun rose and she knew that it was her time. Flying down the stairs, she grabbed her sword and mounted Celebel. Turning she rode off towards Mordor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think. I have another story called The Savior. Please R&R that and this story. ( ( ( I finally got this chap up. 


	12. The Battle of the ages

Thank you sooooooo much for your reviews! ^-^ Chap 12 The Battle of the Ages  
  
As she rode the sounds of battle grew closer. She heard the shriek of a Nazgul. 'Oh, no! Time is really pressing. Eight of the nine are here,' the thought raced through her mind and she pushed Celebel to go faster. The landscape changed and she was at a river. Now all she had to do was find the ford. After searching for what seemed hours she found the ford and crossed.  
  
Upon coming to the other side she found bodies strewn everywhere. There were orcs, wargs, men, and women. The stench was almost unbearable. She rode on as fast as she could to get out of the stench. As she rode the once beautiful scenery was mutilated. The trees were burnt and so were any grass or flowers. Faer wondered if the men of Faramir still lived in this land. If Aragorn would not have come back Faramir would have made a great steward.  
  
Night came and so did the sound of battle. Faer stopped; she knew that Celebel could go no further tonight. She took off his saddle and fell asleep. In her dreams Varda visited her. "You are the hope of Middle Earth. For it has faced this demon before. Yet never was he this powerful. Be careful. You are our last hope." With those last words a bright flash of light came and Faer awoke. A red sun shone down upon her. The sun was redder then any sun before. The men were fighting a losing battle. Faer quickly mounted and rode off. At first she thought about the dream. Then a Nazgul cry pulled back to the real world.  
  
She looked ahead and saw there were still some trees left. After coming around the bend, she saw at least twenty orcs and one Nazgul. 'Well there's another stinky Nazgul,' she thought. She tried to turn back without being seen, but then she heard what sounded like a snake. "Where are you off to girly." It was the voice of the Nazgul. Faer knew it was fight or die.  
  
Turning she pulled out her sword. "Nin crist, calad (My sword, light)," she called and as she said, flames seemed to engulf the blade of the sword. The Nazgul laughed and rode towards her with his sword. Faer swung her sword and half of the Nazgul's blade fell to the ground. She smiled. The Nazgul jumped at her. Her sword went through him. The Nazgul shrieked and his cloak fell to the ground. "Two down, six to go." she looked up at the orcs and charged. The orcs didn't waste a second, they ran.  
  
Celebel stopped at Faer's command. She watched the orcs retreat and she sheathed her sword. She turned in the direction of the Black Gates and rode off. After a few hundred miles she came upon a battle where the men were losing badly.  
  
Faer unsheathed her sword. "Nin crist, calad," she shouted. Her blade was engulfed in a silver flame. The orcs had heard of the sword and most of them fled. There were two that stood there ground. The men and women who had been fighting starred at Faer. She just smiled and charged the two orcs. When she pulled up, two headless bodies fell to the ground. Without saying a word she followed the retreating orcs. The sun was high in the sky, but she didn't stop for lunch. In a few minutes she started to over take the retreating orcs. When they noticed Faer coming they scattered. She kept riding and didn't follow the orcs.  
  
The country was changing again. There was virtually no vegetation. The ground was black and scarred. Oil and ash was everywhere. A stench filled the air, that was worse than rotting corpses. She slowed her horse to a walk. This land was full of perils and she didn't want to risk her horse.  
  
Faer was still miles from the gates. She stopped and listened. Someone was following her, but who? Celebel shifted under her and they started off again.  
  
~*~*~*~* I'm sorry its so short, but the next one will be longer.  
  
~reviews~ LanierShazar: I'm so happy you liked it. 


	13. The Fight for Middle Earth

Chap 13 The Fight for Middle Earth  
  
She kept riding and a few minutes later she arrived by the Black Gates. There was a last army of men and women. They seemed to be making a deal with one of Sauron's men. She listened and couldn't believe what she heard. They were giving up.  
  
Faer would let this happen. She rode up to one of Sauron's men. "Elbereth Gilthoniel," she shouted. Sauron's turned to her.  
  
"How dare you speak of that witch on Sauron's front porch," said one of them called Harl.  
  
She smiled, "Sauron is a fool and so is anyone who joins him."  
  
Harl pulled out his sword, enraged. Faer took out her sword and yelled, "Nin crist, calad. There is still an elf who can bear a blade." Her sword was engulfed in a silver fire. Harl starred in amazement at the sword. He ran at her full of wrath. She laughed and with one swift stroke of her sword Harl fell, headless. His sword fell next to him in two.  
  
The rest of the men glared at her and ran towards the Black Gates. Elfaer cantered passed them and entered Mordor. She went directly to Sauron's new stronghold. No one was guarding the place and she entered without a problem. She went straight to Sauron's chamber. There he was, uglier than an orc and more deadly than anything on Middle Earth or so he thought.  
  
When she walked into the room Sauron could not believe anyone could have penetrated his forces. Elfaer smiled at the look on his face. She pulled out her sword and whispered, "Nin crist, calad." The blade was engulfed in a silver flame. A blue wind wrapped itself around on of her fingers on her right hand. There the ring of Valinor appeared more powerful than anything that stood against it.  
  
Sauron gasped, he knew of what the ring could do. He reached for his own sword, knowing there was no way around this. Neither moved, each stood there ground. Behind faer men and women had who had followed her crowed round. Among the an elf stood, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I'm here for you know."  
  
"Thanks Legolas," Faer said as she jumped out of the way of Sauron's blade. The battle was on.  
  
"You will before me, elf," said Sauron.  
  
"I would die before that ever happened," retorted Faer.  
  
The remark enraged Sauron and he charged at her. She jumped out of the way with ease. The blade of her sword nicked him in the process. The wound burned like a red hot fire. Sauron yelled out in pain. This was the start of his undoing. Faer smiled, "How do you like that? Fire used against you." Sauron scowled at her.  
  
"I also weild fire, but its more powerful," croaked Sauron, the pain was getting to him. Sauron took out a different sword and at his touch it burst it burst out in a black flame.  
  
He attacked, the swords hit and a light flashed. The light was neither silver or black. Sauron flew back and hit the wall. "Who's fire is more powerful?" asked Faer.  
  
Sauron scowled as an answer. He had gotten up and was coming over. She had gotten for the attack. She waited and then noticed he was chanting a disarming spell. Faer just laughed, the disarming spell wouldn't work. When Sauron was done he yelled, "Come to me sword." The sword stayed in Faer's hand. Sauron starred at the sword. "This sword answers to one and one only. That is me," said Faer.  
  
Sauron growled at her and charged. Faer jumped out of the way and nicked him again. Like the other wound this one burned. The pain was becoming to much for him. He had yet to touch Faer with his sword. The swords clashed and this time there was no flash of light. The sound of swords clashing brought orcs. When the men and women noticed they attacked the orcs.  
  
The orcs were defeated and kept at bay. Something caught Faer's attention and she was caught off guard when the sword cut her side. She yelled out in pain. Legolas turned to see her. She turned towards Sauron who had thought he had won. Catching him off guard, she struck the final blow, and Sauron fell for the last time.  
  
Faer smiled before the blackness took over. Legolas ran to her side. The men and women circled around them. Faer's side was bleeding furiously and Legolas ripped his tunic and put it over the gash.  
  
~*~*  
  
How was that? Please R&R.  
  
~Reiews~  
  
LanierShazar: Don't worry I won't kill her. Thank you for reviewing. 


	14. The job is done time to go

Chap 14 The Job is Done time to Go  
  
A girl came from the back of the crowd. "I'm Lily and I can help," she said. Legolas stepped out of the way and allowed her to work. Lily cleaned and bandaged the wound. Faer became conscious. "Legolas destroy the sword of Black Fire. You must take to the cracks of Mount Doom to destroy it," she managed before darkness engulfed her again.  
  
Legolas walked over to the sword and starred at it. He finally worked up enough courage to pick it up. The sword was neither light or heavy. He stuck it in his belt and started off towards Mount Doom.  
  
~*~*  
  
Faer knew she may never wake up again. She started to chant spell that could help Legolas. Lily heard her speaking in some strange, but peaceful language. The army around her was comforted by the elvish words. She may have been knocked out, but the chants had the same effect as if she was awake and well.  
  
~*~*  
  
The sword started to get heavier as he came closer to Mount Doom. Legolas heard something coming up behind him. He turned, there was nothing there other than rocks. After looking around again he started off. What ever was following him either stopped or was being to quiet for elven ears. He had never truly felt tired, but it seemed like the sword was taking all his energy. Legolas stumbled and almost fell. He looked up and there, before him, was Mount Doom. It looked much larger than it had. The mountain towered above him, smoke pouring from its top. He slowly made his way up the road. The road winded around Mount Doom until it found its way inside. The sword made an usually easy journey almost impossible. Every step that he took the sword got heavier.  
  
~*~*  
  
Lily found the Faer's condition was getting better, but she still had not waken since Legolas left. Faer still chanted the elvish spells for protection. She knew that something was following Legolas and she could not allow it to get him. Middle Earth depended on him destroying that sword. The army had moved out passed the Black Gates and made camp. Faer was on a bed in a large tent with other wounded.  
  
Lily was going from bed to bed tending the sick and wounded. Faer suddenly woke up. She was sweating from the strain of the chants and started to curse herself in elvish. Lily ran over to her and told her to calm down. Faer finally did and asked why she was in the tent. "We moved you in here. You've been sleeping for a day," said Lily in answer. "Where is Legolas? Has he come back?" she asked. "Faer calm down your not healed yet." Faer sighed she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer. Lily left to check on other patients.  
  
~*~* 6 hours before *~*~  
  
Legolas stumbled and leaned on a rock. A wave of tiredness over took him and he fell into an elvish dram. A women in a silver dress stood before him. "You must waken. Faer Giliell is depending on you. You mustn't fail her. You mustn't fail my daughter," said the women. Legolas woke and found new strength. Some light filtered through the heavy fog. 'A light from the shadows shall spring ..'  
  
He started up the road. Hours passed before he came to the entrance into Mount Doom. He passed inside and all went dark. After a few minutes, a red light started to glow. He walked towards it and found that to three sides he was surrounded by lava. The sword became almost unbearably heavy. Using the last of his strength he tossed it into the fire. He would of collapsed there and then, but something told him to run. Somehow he made it out of Mount Doom. Instead of using the road he went straight down. Legolas made it down and headed for the Black Gates.  
  
Before him he saw a silver horse. The horse stopped in front of him and he recognized the horse as Sul. He mounted and Sul, with all the speed he had, mad for the Black Gates. Looking back Legolas saw red hot lava running the side of Mount Doom. Not long after they passed the Black Gates and into the camp. Everyone greeted him with respect. After asking around he went to a large tent. In the tent Lily was running from bed to bed. "Lily where's Faer?" he asked. "She's over there. I don't know, but she may be sleeping again. She woke up an hour ago," answered Lily. Legolas thanked her and went over to Faer. Her eyes were closed, but Legolas knew better. "Faer, its me," he croaked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how did you like that one. I told you I wouldn't kill her. Please R&R. 


	15. An end and a new beginning

Chap 15 An end and a new beginning  
  
Faer eyes fluttered open. She looked up and gasped, "Legolas you made it."  
  
Smiling Legolas said, "Yes, thanks to you and your mother." Faer looked at him with a confused look. "Your mother came to me in a dream. I was starting to give up and she said 'can not let my daughter down.'"  
  
"What was she wearing?"  
  
"She was in a silver gown."  
  
"She is Varda or Elbereth Gilthoniel."  
  
"I'm happy she came to me." he sighed and sank into the chair next to her. In a few minutes he was sleeping and she too fell asleep.  
  
Lily watched and smiled. 'They make a wonderful couple,' she thought. They slept for hours. The clear light of morning shone through the window when they woke. Faer carefully slipped from under the covers and out of the tent. The wind hit her in the face and she thanked Varda for protecting Legolas.  
  
When Legolas woke, he was surprised not to see Faer laying in the bed. He got up and walked around. After awhile he found her outside. "Are you sure that you should be out," he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. The wound has healed. Lily thinks it to be very suspicious that it healed so quickly," said Faer.  
  
"She still doesn't believe we are elves."  
  
"No she doesn't." Changing the subject she said, "We should get going. My fate is fulfilled and we can return to Valinor."  
  
"Come on I was just starting to have some fun," he said as a jest.  
  
"Well I've had enough fun for awhile."  
  
"I don't think my dad will like my choice, but I love you and I was a fool not to come with you. You were right I'm old enough to decide for myself and I decide to be with you."  
  
"What makes you think I'll forgive you?" she asked as she tried to hold back a smile. Legolas just starred at her hurt. "I'm joking of course I forgive you."  
  
~*~*  
  
They returned to Valinor, stopping to visit Gondor and Aragorn. Upon returning to Valinor, Legolas and Faer were wed. Thranduil disliked the idea, but was forced to go along with it. They were remembered by men and elves as "The Two Lights of the Stars". For the only light that shone in those last days of Sauron were the lights of the stars. Guiding and helping the weary armies.  
  
It was said that when ever danger arose "The Two Lights of the Stars" were there to defend.  
  
The End ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay if anyone wants a sequel just ask. If I do make a sequel I will tell you, but I want to finish my other story before I start a sequel. If I do or don't make a sequel I will add an authors note to tell you.  
  
Reviews  
  
Andray: Sorry about the mistakes, but I'm happy you liked it. 


End file.
